The Butterfly's Wings
by neonlion
Summary: “You saved my life that day Hinata, you know that right?” I started to tremble biting back sobs. I didn’t want to cry anymore, I didn’t want to fight anymore. “Hinata we love you so much. Please don’t forget that .” Please Please Please read and review!


**the revised version of the butterfly's wings

* * *

  
**

**Hinata Pov-**

It could be so easy. My finger tips tickled the knife reflecting the moon light. Twisting the handle I peered at the mirror seeing my curious face. The grits ripped at my finger tips making small drops of crimson. It was scary how good it felt, prick, drop, prick, drop.

I'm not going to give some sob story. I'm not going to say how I can't live without him. I'm not going to bitch and moan about how no one cares, how no one sees me because I don't want to. A breeze blew by making violet dance across my face. The rain started to beat my shining escape. Yeah, he was my sun. He gave me a reason to live this pathetic existence, so?

Is it normal that I haven't cried yet? Is it normal that I haven't felt anything yet? The grass swayed as a jacket graced my shoulders. Shino sat next to me adjusting his glasses. Prick, drop, prick drop, the drops came faster now, trickling down my wrists in narrow streams until big rough hands grasp my tiny ones.

My body shook as I struggled. Kiba was suddenly behind me holding me in his lap rocking back and forth whispering my name over and over. Why were they stopping me? Did they hate me so much they couldn't even let a piece of shit like me go. Akamaru rested his paws on my leg in silence. I screamed my voice breaking as tears fell from my eyes. "Why won't you let me die!?!" Shaking, feeling the pain crashing down like a tidal wave I tried to reach for the forgotten knife. Kiba pulled me tighter against his chest; Shino grabbed my hand rubbing circles across the top.

"Because we love you too much Hina." Kiba murmured in to my hair.

"But why, it was my fault! I…I killed him."

"Don't you dare say that about my teammate, about my best friend don't you dare." I choked as a new wave passed.

We stayed like that for hours. Eventually the sobbing died down but the tears still came as we lay under the stars. I probably was a mess, disheveled hair sticking to my splotchy face gripping both their hands for dear life. Shino's dragonflies and lightning bugs lit the sky with the cricket's melody. Kiba eventually fell asleep still holding my hand spread across the ground. Shino and I watched the sky.

"Hinata, do you honestly not know how much you're loved?" he asked when the first rays of sun lit the sky. Did I have to answer that? I closed my eyes too ashamed to look at his face. I caused him pain. I could hear the small smile on his lips "Remember when we first met?" My eyes snapped open.

"_Leave him alone!" a 5 year old Shino screamed as he slammed to the ground._

"_What this little thing? Come on it's a stupid bug." The boys laughed ripping the butterfly's wings. Little pieces of yellow fluttered to the ground when they threw the bug ready to stomp. Shino scrambled to cover the twitching remains; tears fell. The boys continued to beat him until a little girl with violet colored hair stepped in the way. _

_Shino looked up when he heard a thump but felt no pain; they hurt her. She landed on the ground next to him but stumbled back up. _

"_Aww want to protect your girlie boyfriend you ugly freak." One of the boys sneered. _

"_I will not hurt you. But I won't let you hurt him either." The beautiful girl spoke her lavender eyes gleaming. _

_The kids continued to abuse them but eventually gave in and disappeared. Shino sniffled reaching for the girl as she lifted her head. She had a big bruise on her cheek but still managed to give him a shaky smile. "a...are y...you okay?" Shino just nodded staring at her pretty eyes. The girl looked at his hands which brought his attention back to the lost life. Tears collected in his eyes. _

_Then the girl started to dig, her nails cutting through the dirt as she gently placed the butterfly in the hole with a flower. Shino watched in wonder she looked up and smiled. "My mommy will make sure he's happy."_

"_Your mommy?" The girl just nodded grabbing his hand._

"_She's up in heaven watching over us and I'm sure now he's watching too. Don't be sad they don't want us to be." _

"_They have a heaven for bugs too?" Shino's eyes lit with happiness._

"_Of course they do silly! There's a heaven for everyone."_

"You saved my life that day Hinata, you know that right?" I started to tremble biting back sobs. I didn't want to cry anymore, I didn't want to fight with myself anymore. "Hinata we love you so much. Please don't forget that." I could only nod as a yellow butterfly pasted by.


End file.
